Lion Guard: Mysteries In The City
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Hope Savannah Meiosis is an orphan, living in her parents old house... When Kion, Lana, Ono, Fuli, Bunga and Beshte come up to her, she thinks this may be her chance to help them... But are these animals more than meets the eye? {This came in a very, very strange dream.}
1. The Start

**I really have no explanation for this… I had a strange, very strange dream that my parents died and the lion guard was living in my house so… Enjoy!**

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

I couldn't believe that they were really gone. Why? Stupid car accident. Stupid drunk driver. At least I get to stay in my house. I wouldn't let them take me, so they offered to let me live here with full government essential care. I just want my mom and daddy back. I'm thirteen-year-old, bullied, nearly friendless, genius in all classes with no parents. What should I do?

"Mom? I don't know if you can hear me….. But I'm scared. What should I do?" I asked to the sky, hoping for my mom to appear…. But to no avail.

 **Hope:** **Why? Why even notice me at all?**

 **They say being smart is my call.**

 **Then come tell me that I'm wrong.**

 **Now what? What should I do?**

 **And who? Who do I turn to?**

 **Now everything feels so upside down.**

 **Deep down, maybe I knew.**

 **It was way too good to be true.**

 **With Brooklyn and Megan looking up to me.**

 **Some friend I turn out to be!**

"Hello?" A voice called out and I saw a young lion and lioness cub, an egret, a honey badger, a cheetah, and a hippo. I screamed.

 **"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!"** I yelled, scared out of my mind.

"Language!" The brownish cub told me….. Wait. It told me. I slapped myself repeatedly.

"Miss…. What are you doing?" The egret asked and I groaned.

"Trying to wake myself up. I'm obviously dreaming." I told her and I stopped when I realized that I wasn't dreaming.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" I asked and the egret shook her head.

"Alright. Who are you?" I asked and the brown cub smiled.

"I'm Lana, I'm the kindest, Kion is the fiercest, Beshte is the strongest, Bunga is the bravest, Fuli is the fastest and the keenest of sight? It's Ono!" She told me, pointing to each animal as she introduced me.

"Wait... Is nobody going to comment that Lana just said... 'Launguage?'" Ono asked and I chuckled.

"I know! It just slipped out!" Lana told her.

"Alright…. Lana. What happened?" I asked and she sighed.

"We don't really know, to know the truth. One minute, we're in Africa then BAM! We're here. There one minute, gone the next!" She told me and I nodded maybe I could help.

"OK, listen. If you guys help me with some personal problems, you get to stay here." I told them and the one called 'Bunga' thought for a moment.

"Mmmmm No! WAIT! Is breakfast included?" He asked and I sighed.

"I guess I can live with that." I told them and Fuli spoke this time.

"How about TV privileges, hmm?" She asked and I shrugged. **{Don't tell me that they don't know about TV, I just wanted that line in there** **}**

"Alright but not after 9:00." I told them.

"10:00!" Kion said and I held my hands up.

"Done!" I said and they went inside, but I stood and thought for a moment.

 **Hope: Maybe my journey is far from done.**

 **They need a leader and I'm the one.**

 **So now it's time for them all to see.**

 **The daughter that I was born to be!**

 **It is time.**

 **To take the lead on my own.**

 **It is time.**

 **For something bigger than I've ever known.**

 **No need to wonder, the choice is done.**

 **Now I believe I truly am the one.**

 **So is it time?**

 **Is it time?**

 **Hope Spoken: Yes.**

 **Hope: It is time.**


	2. How It Happened And Lana's Past

**Thank you guys for the reviews! :-D**

 **Faith- I can't answer all of the questions, but I can answer a few: Hope being able to understand Ono, Fuli, Lana, Kion, Beshte, and Bunga will be explained later, I do not wish to explain it now because that will spoil the plot. Hope is so eager because she is enthusiastic and has a happy-go-lucky attitude most of the time and she hasn't had anybody live/ stay in her house since her parents passed away. They are not in New York, they are in Cincinnati, Ohio. No, they will not find out that they are a franchise, in this AU. The Lion King and Kimba: The White Lion doesn't exist. She may join and find her destiny there, but before I do that, I plan to introduce my two other OC's Brooklyn Tahki Velocitron and Megan Claire Johnson. So, having Hope go to the Pride Lands isn't my priority… Yet. I like your suggestion, really, I do and yes, she is going to be the smartest, but that won't be until later. I hope that helped a few of your questions:-D**

 **Abusekatmar1994- Thank you so much! Well, now here's chapter 2! :-D**

 **Carmen738- Thank you so much! And thank you for reviewing my other Lion Guard/ Lion King stories! :-D**

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

"So…. Who exactly are you?" Kion asked and I sighed and we sat down on the floor.

"OK, so it happened like this: my name is Hope Savannah Meiosis, only Daughter and child to Daniel Myer Meiosis and Susan Jade Meiosis. They're no longer apart of this world. They're gone. Thanks to that stupid drunk driver…. He's in jail now, thank god. It happened two weeks ago. Since I'm fourteen and I would _not_ leave this house, I'm aloud to stay here. I was no way going to live in a foster home. It would've been hell. That's what happened to me, now… What happened to _you_?" I asked them and they all looked to eachother. Fuli, to Kion, Kion to Bunga, Bunga to Ono, Ono to Beshte, Beshte to Lana and Lana to Fuli.

Everybody except Ono backed up, forcing him to tell the story.

"It happened two weeks ago, like your parents. We were patrolling the pride lands, like we usually do. It's our job, you see we're the lion guard, Kion has the power of 'The Roar Of The Elders.' However, when he first found out about this, his father, Simba told him that when Simba's father, Mufasa was heir to the throne, Scar was head of the Lion Guard, who also had the gift of the Roar. However, Scar let the power go to his head and lead to him to desire to become King. After he failed to convince the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa, he used the Roar to destroy the old Lion Guard. However, for using the Roar for evil, Scar lost the Roar completely.

The Roar can be used for greater good but can lead to _terrible_ evil. Kion vowed that he will never be like Scar and began devoting himself to the task of assembling a new Lion Guard. Kion recruits Beshte, Bunga, Fuli and I to be part of the Lion Guard. However, Simba tells Kion that the Lion Guard has always been made up of lions and that it's not a game he plays with his friends and that he needs his son to take his new responsibilities seriously.

After learning about the Hyenas' attack, Kion comes up with an idea to stop them. Together, we defeated the hyenas. Kion then sends the hyenas packing with the Roar, with Janja vowing to Kion that he and his Lion Guard haven't seen the last of him. This makes Simba realize that Kion knew what he was doing when he choose his friends to be part of the new Lion Guard and that he is indeed ready." I told her and she was amazed by the story, much like a little kid hearing a fairy-tale.

"What about Lana? How did she become part of the lion guard?" Hope asked and Lana smiled, knocking me over and I shook my head at the energized-cub.

"I'll tell you how! One day I was at my old home, the _**outlands**_. My father, Phantom, who I despise with a _**passion**_! He was forcing me to take over the Pridelands, but I didn't want to. They didn't do anything to us, so why should we do anything to them?! When I said that I didn't want to, he slashed me on my ear, explain how I hardly have a full ear. My mother, Nzuri didn't like that, so they fought. He killed her. So I ran away. As far as I could. I ended up running into Kiara, Kion's older sister. She asked me who I was and I told her that my name is Lana and I ran away from the outlands because of my abusive father and that he killed my mother. Kiara took me to Simba and Nala, Kiara and Kion's mom. Nala convinced Simba to let me stay there and I was overjoyed. The Lion Guard was already created and I was fascinated by them! Beshte, being the kind-hearted, popular animal he is, he helped me out. Introduced me to Kion, Ono, Fuli, and Bunga, showed me around and all that. Then, Janja and he hyenas showed up. They hurt them. He even slapped Ono against a tree and tried to drown Tiifu. Kion tried to roar, but the elders would not allow it. So I stepped in. I told them, ever so kindly, if they even tried to hurt anybody else, they'd be dealing with me. Janja told me that I couldn't do anything, that I was just a stupid young lioness cub with a half-ear and no parents. I let that pass. I asked them again to go. Simba and Nala then appeared and chased them away. That's when Kion recognized me as the kindest, as gave me this mark…. And that's how the Pridelands were made!" She said and I looked at her.

"Wait… What?" Hope asked and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about her, she's just being Lana. Our weird, crazy and playful friend. You'll get used to her, don't worry." Kion reassured me as Lana stared at the wall. Yeah, she's like Brooklyn.

"I forgot! Brooklyn and Megan are coming over. Tomorrow. I don't know how they'll react, Brooklyn, maybe crazy and enthusiastic, Megan? I have NO idea, do you want to meet them? Or keep it a secret?" I asked and everyone exchanged glances like last time.


	3. I Don't Know What To Call This Chapter

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh it's been so long :-) Anyways, Ima back! Ok, I just want to point a couple things that I wanted to point out, but trying not to be mean.**

 **(1) Ono- I know very well that Ono is a boy. I very rarely change the genders of the characters. Very, very rarely. I only do it with Zuma from PAW Patrol and Ono from Lion Guard. That's it. Ok? Ok.**

 **(2) Reality- Yes, I know that lions, egrets, hippos, honey badgers and cheetahs would never be in a city unless it was at a Zoo. This is fiction, meaning that it could** _ **never**_ **happen. I just wanted to make those two things clear. Ok? Ok.**

 **And now on with the story! :-)**

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

" **HOPELYN!"**

" **BROOKLYN!"**

" **MEGAN!"**

" **HOPEY!"**

Megan, Brooklyn and I screamed at the same time as we ran, in my case walked because I cannot run that well. I can't even walk that well.

"What's up? What are we doing tonight? Are we gonna watch Age Of Ultron?" Brooklyn asked me and I chuckled.

"First, I want to show you guys something. Megan, I need you not to freak out please." I told them and Megan looked confused while Brooklyn skipped to my house door.

"What is it?" Megan asked and I sighed.

"You'll see." I told her as I opened the door and walked in.

" _Njoo huku nje!"_ I yelled out, but they didn't…. _"Ni salama!"_ I yelled out and Ono, Bunga and Lana came out. Megan screamed and Brooklyn looked at them, fondly.

"Cool!"

" **WHAT?! HOPE?! WHAT?!"**

"Yep, I guessed your reactions right." I told them and Brooklyn walked up to Lana.

"Hi!" She yelled, loudly.

"Hey! No need to shout, you know? Some of us might go deaf." Lana stated and Brooklyn got wide-eyed.

"Did. She. Just…. Talk?" Brooklyn asked, slowly.

"She sure did! I'm Bunga! That's Lana and this is Ono!" Bunga told her and she fell backwards, with me catching her.

"At least I caught you this time." I told her and she rolled her eyes, standing up.

"How did you get three animals in your house?!" Megan yelled and I sighed.

"I don't have three." I told her and Kion, Beshte, and Fuli came in and Megan screamed again.

" **SIX?! SIX ANIMALS?!"** Megan screamed and I covered her mouth.

"Can you say that a little louder? I don't think the rest of the city heard you." Brooklyn stated and I uncovered her mouth.

"Wow. Ok. Wow." Megan said, slowly, still processing everything. "Brooke? Your thoughts?"

"My thoughts? Mmmmm… In a word...? **AWESOME!"** She yelled and I facepalmed.

"The yelling needs to stop." I told her and she stopped yelling.

"Megan? What about you?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't know….. The question is _why_ and _how_ did they get here?" Megan asked and I sighed.

"I've been trying to figure that out…. I just can't put my brain on it…. Me, the smart one can't figure it out." I stated and Megan and Brooklyn exchanged glances.

" **THIS IS TERROR! IT'S LIKE FRIDAY THE 13** **TH** **! SUPERSTITIONS ARE REAL!"** Megan and Brooklyn screamed and I groaned in irritation.

 _" **Shhh!**_ Stop yelling!" I growled at them and they stood still at the same time, quickly.

"Yeah! They should be quiet!" Bunga exclaimed and Megan looked at him.

"Are you really that dense? Hope and Brooke monitor potential threats." She stated and I looked at her.

"Bunga is on threat watch?" I asked her.

"We all are!" Lana yelled.

"You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Ono asked Lana.

"I swear, Ono, one more wisecrack out of you..." She started to say.

"Verbal threat! Threatening! I'm being threatened!" Ono yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"OK, for now on, they need to have one of us watching them… So Bunga, you're with Kion so he can keep you and Brooklyn out of trouble, Megan, you get Beshte and Fuli and Lana and Ono, you're with me." I stated and Ono and Lana glared at eachother.

"This place is like hell." Lana stated and I looked at her, strangely.

"I thought you don't like that kind of talk." Bunga stated and she eyed him.

"You know what honey-badger?" She asked him, teasingly.

"Whatever! I don't know what to think of this! Maybe if I sit down, think this through, watch Age Of Ultron, I can find a way to accept this." Megan stated and I sighed.

"It has been a long two days….. I'll order a pizza." I stated and Kion looked at me.

"Pizza? What's Pizza?" He asked me and I chuckled.

"You know, No matter who wins or loses, trouble always comes around." I stated and Lana rolled her eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled when Bunga jumped on her back.

"And for gosh sakes, watch your language!" Ono yelled and she rolled her eyes.

"That's not going away any time soon." She stated and I rolled my eyes and dialed the phone.

 **And that's a wrap! Lolz I'm actually continuing this story, I was thinking about cancelling it or putting it on hold then BAM! Inspiration and avengers happened Lolz. I may add a few songs in the next chapter! What do you guys think would make a good Hope, Megan, Ono and Lana chapter?**


End file.
